


let's shower (together)

by starsurge



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), X1 (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurge/pseuds/starsurge
Summary: amidst the running water, and the thickening steam, yohan finds the release to the pressure on him.it comes in form of seungwoo.





	let's shower (together)

the constant stream of water splashing against the tiled floor fills out the silence in the room.

only yohan’s faint moans can be made out. his pretty noises are purposely kept low; seungwoo’s palm pressed against his mouth to muffle out his voice.

he technically shouldn’t be in this situation. if he had some kind of sanity left, he would have gone straight back to the practice room to get in another hour or two despite his whole body aching badly. 

but then seungwoo casually asked him again if he wanted to shower together. _everyone’s out and won’t be back to the dorms for a while_ and _you know there’s no cameras in the bathroom, we can cover up the one at the entrance_ was what swayed yohan to agree to this crazy idea after all.

(on top of it, it’s been so long since he’s had a time of privacy with seungwoo. it’s the only thing what keeps him from going completely insane in this godforsaken place.)

everything’s happening so quickly but naturally. 

in one moment, they’re sharing kisses that are as innocent as they could be — but still with a pinch of desperateness. from how long they’ve gone without tasting each other’s lips. from how they know that they’re in a rush and can’t bask in the intimacy for too long.

and so in the next moment, they’re making the most out of their perfectly aligned situation. bodies pressed together, yohan’s back against seungwoo’s chest, there’s more than just the steam of the evaporated water that thickens the air between them.

with seungwoo’s large hand on yohan’s cock, the latter feels like his whole body is burning up even more. seungwoo knows exactly how to work his long and slender fingers on the shaft — tugging on the skin with just enough pressure while using the precum as lubricant to make the motions go swifter. 

“hyung,” yohan is whimpering out, just barely audible over the splashing water, “ _hyung_ , i, you—” and with another skilled flick of seungwoo’s wrist, his already incoherent sentence breaks off into too loud noises of pleasure. 

that’s when — for both of their sakes but still with a heavy heart — seungwoo covers yohan’s mouth with his hand. “we can’t be caught,” seungwoo mutters out in a strained voice. yohan _knows_ , he really does, that they have to be secretive about their little arrangement. may it be right in there, in the tight space of the shower, or even out there, out in the facilities with all the other trainees.

but somehow, it feels all so much dirtier now — with how close he is to seungwoo and how his moans are just a dull sound against seungwoo’s palm. his mind is starting to float while his limbs and bones feel all the more heavier than they ever do during the inhumane hours they put in during preparations.   
  


but the tension that’s falling over him is contrary to what it might suggests — it’s making him feel free. free of all the worries, the pressure, the struggles.

the only thing that matters in this moment is seungwoo and him. together. 

just then yohan’s mind registers fleeting kisses behind his ear; right on the spot that’s the most sensitive for him. it reflexively makes him whine out a small _hyung_ against seungwoo’s palm and reach out with his hands for the other’s wrist — holding on it tightly, pushed by the overwhelming sensation.

the same is what has his whole body shuddering in seungwoo’s embrace. thighs shaking almost uncontrollably, his abdomen contracting from the white coil burning inside the pit. 

it’s the telling sign that he’s close, so close, from tipping off the edge and reaching his sweet, _sweet_ release in seungwoo’s arms.

“yohani,” seungwoo whispers out lowly against yohan’s ear, “ _baby_ ,” now only a hushed hot breath, “you can let go.” 

with just a few more strokes of seungwoo’s hand, yohan sees the stars appear right in front of his vision, and he comes with a strangled cry that not even seungwoo can cover up. 

but seungwoo is holding him close while murmuring sweet nothings into yohan’s ear. catches yohan in his most vulnerable state and holds him together just like he always does. 

“feeling better now?” seungwoo asks with a teasing but fond lilt to his voice, his pleased smile shining through crystal clear. 

instead of a verbal answer, yohan turns around unsteadily and wraps his arms around seungwoo’s neck, presses a languid kiss to the other’s lips. it’s followed with a small giggle from him and an even brighter smile stretching across seungwoo’s smile. 

“ _mhmm_. we should shower more often together, hyung.” 

because what do rules matter for when they’ve once been broken once the lines have blurred, right? 

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written anything in so long but hhhh this ship is so precious that it needs to flourish even on ao3


End file.
